1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a lighting apparatus. Embodiments may also relate to a lighting apparatus that can prevent or reduce a point light source from directly being observed outside the lighting apparatus, and so as to improve uniformity of lighting.
2. Background
Lighting apparatuses (including incandescent lights, fluorescent lamps and halogen lamps) have been utilized to provide an environment with a lighting effect.
The usage of lighting apparatuses including light emitting diodes (LEDs) as light sources has been increasing, rather than conventional filament lamps, fluorescent lamps or halogen lamps. The light emitting diodes may be directly used as common lightings in houses and/or offices.
According to such a light emitting diode, a p-n junction structure of a semiconductor may be used to create a predetermined quantity of injected carriers (electrons or holes) and a light may be emitted by re-connecting of the carriers. The light emitting diode may be referred to as an LED. The LED may be compact in size in comparison to previous light sources, and may provide a long usage life. The LED may directly convert an electric energy into an optical energy, and may have less power consumption and good efficiency. The LED may be used in a lamp for a variety of electronic devices, including a display device of an automobile instrument and an optical source for optical transmission, a numeral display device and/or a card reader of a calculator.